in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Jaidenstyle - Jaidenbot Attack
Jaiden is usually a busy gal, however this time, she'll be buried in a lot of work. She has to make videos, clean up the house, do chores, and many more! Since she can't handle all that, Jaiden decides to make a mechanical replica of herself called the Auto-Jaiden, in order to handle all the work, while she does whatever she likes, like animating, drawing art, and many more. But, when Jaiden's robotic creation goes haywire and wrecks havoc over Arizona, Jaiden and her friends must stop Auto-Jaiden before it goes on a robo-rampage! Cast * Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) * James Rallison (Theodd1sout) * Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Tony (TonyvToons) * Adam Ortiz (SomeThingElseYT) * Jenny * Blast * Silico * Galaximus Story Jaiden's a busy gal. A really busy gal. Her schedule makes it a bit hard for her to do most of the things she loves to do. She usually has less work to do, but one faithful day, Jaiden faces her worst nightmares. And it's not the destruction of Fridjitzu. That won't happen. It's 8:00AM in the morning. Jaiden's alarm clock buzzes, and Jaiden dismisses the alarm. Ari then repeats the buzzing, and Jaiden is confused. She dismissed it already, so what's going on? Jaiden: Huh? Why is my alarm clock still buzzing? I thought I turned off the alarm– *notices Ari repeating the sounds* ''Oh, good morning Ari. Geez, Ari, don't do that. You're making me confused! ''Ari stops. Jaiden: Oh well. Time to eat some breakfast. Jaiden steps out of her room, and goes downstairs to the dining room, with Ari following her. Jaiden grabs a bowl, a box of Frosty Fluffs, a milk jug, some bird food, and puts everything on the table. Jaiden prepares the cereal, and eats it. She then puts bird food into Ari's food bowl. Jaiden: 'Alright, time to check on some stuff. ''Jaiden goes to her computer, starts it up, and goes to the e-mail client. And look at the massive amount of e-mails! 'Jaiden: '''Oh, shoot! Guess I'll have to clear some space on my inbox. ''Push notifications! Twitter notifications!! Everything notifications!!! 'Jaiden: '''Good grief.... ''Jaiden looks at the calendar and her to-do list...and it's a motherlode of tasks! Comments! Chores! Events! Too much to handle! '''Jaiden: ''AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!'' Jaiden's scream is heard all over Arizona and beyond! Jaiden:*slams her head on her desk* Ughhh....What am I gonna do? *Idea!* ''Wait a minute, I got it! ''Jaiden goes to her basement, which is actually a memelab! Jaiden: 'Alright, Jaiden. Time to conceptualize this. ''Montage! Jaiden decides to draw out a bunch of concepts, only to toss them in the trash. '''Jaiden: This is never gonna work! Ari, give me an idea. A spark! Anything! Ari gives Jaiden a mirror. Jaiden: ' A mirror...? But that's useless, what am I going to do with a– Wait a minute, Ari! You're a genius! I'm gonna build a robot in my own image, that can do all the work for me! Then, I can finally rest and do whatever I want! Which is ironically what the robot's work is. ''Montage again! Jaiden builds the robot. She molds all the parts, creates the circuits, and tests out the mechanisms. She then decides to build the rest of the robot, like the arms, the eyes, the monowheel, and much more. Then, after 2 days pass, Jaiden has done it....without any sleep at all. The Auto-Jaiden! 'Jaiden: '''Finally, I did it! 3 days without sleep, and I finally made it. The answer to all my problems! '''James: '''Hey, Jaiden! Whoa, you look terrible! Have you gotten enough sleep? '''Jaiden: ' Nope. But I did invent the greatest thing I made: The Auto-Jaiden! Pretty cool name, huh? 'TimTom: ' It looks just like you. '''Jaiden: '''Exactly! I built this robot to deal with my excessive amount of work. '''James: Okay. Wait a minute, you do realize the dangers of the robot going haywire, right? Jaiden: Yeah...probably... TimTom: ...huh. Jay, are you okay? Jaiden: Yeah yeah, I am, I am. James: ''*to TimTom*'' Jaiden's feeling a bit weird. TimTom: *to James* I'm sure she probably had a stressful day. Jenny arrives. Jenny: Hey Jaiden! What are you up to? Jaiden: '''Oh, hey, Jenny! How'd you get here so fast? '''Jenny: Wonderful thing: Super Jumps. Blast arrives too. Blast: '''Hi Jaiden! ''*notices she looks tired* ''Uh, you look like you haven't slept in 3 days. Are you ok? '''TimTom: '''She probably is...isn't...probably not. '''Blast: '''Good thing I'm here. Do you need anything Jaiden? '''Jaiden: I could go for some coffee. TimTom: '''Covfefe? '''James: '''No, coffee. '''Jaiden: Oh, and I want it iced! Blast: *disappears and returns in a few seconds* Here's your coffee, ice cold just how you like it. Jenny: Holy Squid Jaiden. How did you get this tired? Jaiden: I worked on this for a long time. TimTom: '''Explains everything. '''Jaiden: Enough chit-chat. *drinks the coffee* ''Now gaze in awe and wonder, as I activate my greatest invention....The Auto-Jaiden! ''Jaiden presses a remote. It activates the lab door. Jaiden: 'Oops, wrong remote! I meant this one. ''Jaiden presses another remote. It turns on the TV. 'Jaiden: '''Oops, wrong one again. Oh, wait the right one was in my lab coat's pocket all along! ''Jaiden presses the remote yet again. After a few sparks, the Auto-Jaiden activates! '''Auto-Jaiden: ''Greetings. I am Auto-Jaiden. Currently awaiting command.'' TimTom: '''Whoa, cool! '''Blast: '''Wow, she looks just like you Jaiden! She's pretty! ''*everyone looks at him, and he blushes* ''Uh, I mean, she's pretty cool, hehe... '''Jenny: Wow! That is awesome! So is this gonna do all of your work? Jaiden: Uh-huh! James: '''I'm still worried about the consequences though......Why aren't you guys worried?! '''TimTom: '''You do know I'm interested in cool hi-tech stuff, right? This marvel is beyond its time period! '''Jenny: Jaiden is very smart! This robot has to succeed! Nebula got me really into robots, and this is really cool! Blast: 'This is amazing! I never knew you were so smart, Jaiden! ''*blushes a bit* '''Jaiden: '''With this remote and some voice commands, I can get the Auto-Jaiden to do my tasks in no time! ''*to remote* ''Clean my stuff, remove spam and unimportant e-mails from my inbox, and do all my tasks in my to-do lists. '''Auto-Jaiden: ''Sure thing, Jaiden.'' The Auto-Jaiden does it all in less than 14 seconds! TimTom: '''That's mighty quick! '''Jenny: Man! That thing can do it all! In record time! Jaiden: 'I'll just......leave this thing...running.....If you need me, I'l be in my bed.....goodnight... ''Jaiden goes to her bedroom and sleeps. '''James: '''I'm still worried. '''Jenny: Don't worry, man. Nothing can go wrong... Suddenly, while cleaning the lab, the Auto-Jaiden starts malfunctioning. Jenny: Huh? What is going on? After spazzing out and sparking, the Auto-Jaiden stands up, and its eyes glow a red light. James: '''I told ya. '''TimTom: '''What's going on? '''Auto-Jaiden: Scanning.... Threat detected. Enemy spotted. Attack mode activated. Jenny: Uh oh... Blast: '''Um, what should we do now? '''James: ''RUUUNNN!!!!!'' Blast: 'Yeah, that's sounds good. *''starts running* AAAAH!!! TimTom, James, Blast and Jenny run from the Auto-Jaiden. '''Jenny: What's gotten into that thing?! It was fine a minute ago! Auto-Jaiden: Must destroy- all opposition. Must destroy- '''everything.' '''Jaiden: '*enters the room* ''Okay, what is going on? ''*notices Auto-Jaiden chasing Jenny, TimTom, Blast and James* ''What the heck?! Gotta shut down this thing! ''*tries to shut down Auto-Jaiden with the remote, but it doesn't work.* 'Shoot!' Auto-Jaiden: *Looks at Jaiden* Scanning... big threat detected. You have used me. Now it is time for you to work. Must... annihilate *uses laser canons to attack Jaiden* Jaiden: 'Aaah! ''*dodges* '''Blast: '''Jaiden!!! '''Jenny: What are we gonna do?!?! Blast: 'We've gotta stop it somehow. No one's gonna shoot Jaiden and get away with it! '''Jaiden: '''Oh geez! What'll we do? '''TimTom: '''Guys? You might wanna check this out. '''James: '''Auto-Jaiden escaped! '''Jaiden: '''This is bad. Real bad. It could wreck havoc over Arizona! We need to stop it. Guys, to the Jaiden-mobile! ''Cheesy Batman-style transition! 'Jaiden: '''I present to you, the Jaiden-mobile! '''Blast: '"Cool". '''Jenny: What will that do for us? Jaiden: '''It's a vehicle specifically designed for conquering high and low temperatures, different kinds of terrain, example road, mud, spikes, nails, the whole Happy Wheels cast, etc., and is also really versatile and strong. '''Jenny: So, we use that to fight that thing? Jaiden: '''We're actually going to use the Jaiden-mobile to track the Auto-Jaiden. It does't have built-in weapons, so we must use our own. James, TimTom, in the trunk there are weapons for you to use. Now what weapon should I use? '''Jenny: Well, I suspect Fridjitzu will not be very effective. Maybe some kind of fire weapon? *readies her Inkbrush* Jaiden: '''I have a blaster that fires E.M.P. shots. That could be useful. '''Jenny: Yeah. I still am wondering how this has happened. Jaiden: '''Me too. '''TimTom: '''Wait, what's Fridjitzu? '''Jenny: It is an art that revolves around the powers of ice. Even i learned it! Blast: '''Me too! '''Jaiden: I learned it. TimTom: Jaiden has ice powers? Cool! Literally! Blast: 'I know, right? She's the "coolest". '''Jaiden: '''Sorry, but right now, I'm not using my ice powers. '''Blast: '''Ok. You're cool even without them. So, should we get going to stop Auto-Jaiden? ''Two visitors enter: TonyvToons and SomeThingElseYT. '''Tony: '''Hey, Jaiden! '''Jaiden: Oh, hey, Tony! Adam: 'What's going on, Jay? '''Jaiden: '''Trying to stop a robotic clone of me I made from destroying Arizona and potentially the world. '''Tony: '''Sounds cool! ''Jaiden, Tony, TimTom, Adam, James, Jenny, Blast and Ari enter the vehicle. '''Jaiden: ''*starts up the car* Okay, let's go! ''While driving..... TimTom: 'I'm hungry. Any snacks? '''Jaiden: '''There's a bunch of cookies in the glove box. ''TimTom looks in the glovebox, and finds a cookie jar. He opens it... '''TimTom: '''I got gypped! There's no cookies here! Who ate the cookies? '''Tony: ''*eating all the cookies* Uh, oops. '''TimTom: '*sigh* Jenny: Good thing i brought some hot dogs. *starts eating them* Blast: '''I want something to eat too... '''Jenny: I brought lots. You want some? Jaiden: '''Okay, so we tracked Auto-Jaiden's location. The GPS says it's downtown. '''James: '''I'm hungry. Can we stop at a Wendy's? '''Jaiden: ''*sigh*'' Sure thing. The car stops at a Wendy's. Jenny: Well, I guess we could use a break before we pursue the Jaidenbot. Jaiden: '''So...what do you want? '''Jenny: Just get me a Baconator. And a Frosty, too. Minutes later, the Squad has already ate, and are now back to chasing the Jaidenbot. Jenny: Hopefully we are not too late... 'Adam: '''Hey, wait! I think I found it! ''The Auto-Jaiden is running. Category:Stories Category:Jaidenstyle